Viking
by Aino Cullen
Summary: Adaptação: Edward é um viking poderoso que salva Isabella do inimigo e, após o ocorrido, ele irá reivindica-lá e possui-lá de todas as formas possíveis. Abra e leia para ter uma visão completa da história!
1. Prólogo

**Olá! Mais uma adaptação em andamento! Este é um dos livros da série "A Real Man", intitulado "Viking" da autora Jenika Snow. A história não me pertence, e os personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer, eu apenas adaptei. Claro, recomendada para +18, mas é você quem manda! Boa leitura e não esqueçam de comentar!**

* * *

Ela será sua maior conquista.

 **ISABELLA**

Eu deveria ter tido medo dele, o homem brutal com a violência cobrindo-o de sangue em seu rosto. Mas ele me salvou de um destino pior do que a morte. Ele era um Viking, um homem que tomava o que queria porque podia, porque ninguém ousava enfrentá-lo, ir contra ele.

E ele me reclamou.

Eu era dele agora, e eu não queria lutar contra isso.

 **EDWARD**

Desde o momento em que vi Isabella, eu sabia que a queria como minha, como a minha esposa, a futura mãe dos meus filhos. Eu vou me esforçar para mantê-la ao meu lado, para fazê-la ver que não vou deixá-la ir. Posso dar a ela a opção de sair, de encontrar o seu próprio caminho, mas a verdade é que eu a seguiria até os confins da terra para mantê-la próxima.

Eu sou um Viking, um selvagem, perigoso e violento. Eu não desisto quando eu vejo algo que eu quero. Estive procurando por Isabella toda a minha vida; Eu só não percebi isso até que eu olhei em seus olhos azuis.

Ela será minha. Não importa o quê.

* * *

 **;)**


	2. Capítulo 1

**1**

 **ISABELLA**

Eu deveria ter ido quando todo mundo foi. Agora eu provavelmente ia morrer... ou pior.

Nós só sabíamos que eles estavam vindo, ouvimos que eles estavam destruindo, tornando-os seus, tão pouco tempo atrás. Mas ficamos sem tempo. Eles estavam aqui, e eu era a única ainda aqui, certificando-me de que todos tinham evacuado com segurança. Esta era a nossa casa, e, claro, todos queriam defendê-la, mas também não éramos tolos.

Queríamos sobreviver.

Era o meio da noite, a lua estava alta, o brilho abrindo o caminho para sua busca, para sua destruição. Não havia tempo para reunir nada mais do que o que eu já tinha embalado. Eles me possuiriam se eu não saísse agora. Eles me possuiriam e me destruiriam.

Selvagens. Eram bestas, mal eram humanos, correndo no instinto de conquistar, de ganhar.

O cheiro de fogo, de minha casa queimando, bateu tão forte em mim que não pude respirar. As lágrimas escorreram pelas minhas bochechas, e eu era incapaz de detê-las, nem tentei.

Peguei minha mochila, que continha apenas os itens essenciais, e peguei a pequena lâmina. Se eu tivesse que lutar para me proteger, eu faria isso com toda a força que eu possuía.

Esgueirei-me pelos fundos, ouvindo grunhidos e rugidos dos homens que pretendiam tomar o que não era deles.

Eu fiz meu caminho através da floresta, em direção ao riacho, e continuei até chegar à próxima aldeia.

Os outros, que haviam escapado a tempo, já os avisaram, e já saíram. Eu duvidava que eu seria capaz de alcançá-los. Eu não era uma caçadora, e definitivamente não era uma rastreadora. Eu estaria procurando por eles, mas provavelmente morreria muito antes de eu chegar a eles.

Deus, um pensamento tão deprimente, que minha vida poderia terminar antes mesmo de começar.

Mas eles escaparam. Isso era tudo o que importava.

— Aonde você vai? — as palavras grosseiras vieram de trás de mim, e antes que eu pudesse correr, alguém agarrou meu cabelo e me puxou para trás.

Eu gritei, meu pacote caindo ao chão quando eu alcancei meus cabelos, tentando arrancar as mãos dele ou pelo menos aliviar a dor. Eu ainda segurava a faca, mantendo-a perto do meu lado, pronta para usá-la quando eu estivesse em uma posição melhor. Ou, eu tentaria usá-la.

Ele me arrastou de volta para o centro da aldeia e me jogou no chão. Eu estava chorando forte, meus olhos borrados, meu coração acelerado.

E então eles desceram sobre mim, aproximando-se, seus rostos sujos, seus corpos enormes e assustadores, como se fossem demônios enviados para chover sobre nós, para atormentar-nos.

Eu sabia o que estava por vir, mas eu ia lutar com unhas e dentes, me certificaria de que iria machucá-los antes que me derrubassem. Eu balancei, a besta na minha frente estava com a cabeça virada e não viu o que eu estava prestes a fazer.

A lâmina o cortou diretamente em seu intestino, mas eu não tinha certeza de quão profundo foi, vendo as camadas de roupas que ele usava. Ele grunhiu, e eu tive um pouco de prazer sabendo que pelo menos o machuquei.

Eu esperava que os golpes viessem, a dor que certamente seria infligida em mim depois do que eu tinha feito, mas eu ainda lutaria até o fim.

O som de um grito de guerra foi ouvido. Os homens ao meu redor tomaram uma posição de luta. Procurei na aldeia, não vendo mais que chamas e fumaça. As sombras rastejavam ao redor de onde as chamas não iluminavam.

Um grunhido.

Um grito de dor.

O cheiro de sangue no ar.

A força vital de meus inimigos me cobriu.

Tudo me bateu de repente, e eu caí para frente, apoiando minhas mãos na sujeira, minha respiração parou. Eu podia ouvir a luta ao meu redor, e eu esperava a qualquer segundo, o golpe final que iria acabar com a minha vida.

Mas nunca veio. E quando o silêncio se estendeu, eu levantei minha cabeça e olhei em volta. Os Vikings que destruíram minha aldeia estavam ao meu redor, seus corpos sangrando e quebrados. Meu coração trovejou, e minha garganta estava seca. Eu não podia respirar. Não era apenas a fumaça espessa que me cercava como uma capa, mas meu medo do que estava lá fora. De quem matou meu inimigo.

E então ouvi passos pesados aproximando-se, mas o fogo continuava ardendo, tornando impossível para mim ver qualquer coisa. Eu tentei levantar, mas minhas pernas não queriam trabalhar. Ouvi meu coração trovejar em meus ouvidos, senti o pulso aumentar na base do meu pescoço.

O homem que apareceu não era um salvador, um herói que salvara o dia. Ele poderia ter matado os homens que me machucaram, mas ele ainda era um Viking. Seus cabelos escuros e curtos, o couro, pele e sangue de seus inimigos que ele usava para deixar claro que ele tinha visto a violência... ele mesmo a tinha entregue. Mas, embora ele fosse o mesmo que os que aterrorizaram minha aldeia, ele também os matou, os parou antes que eles pudessem tirar de mim o que não era livremente oferecido.

E então eu vi vários homens mais atrás dele. Estava claro que estavam com ele, parte de seu clã, pois seus escudos mostravam a mesma cor, a mesma crista. Seu foco era intenso, sua atenção treinada diretamente em mim. Eles conversavam uns com os outros num dialeto com o qual eu não estava familiarizada.

Quando o Viking na minha frente começou a falar, desta vez para mim, eu só podia balançar a cabeça. Eu não sabia se eles me fariam mal, ou se eles eram piores do que aqueles que eles tinham matado.

— Por favor, eu não entendo. Eu não sei o que está acontecendo. — Eu levantei minhas mãos cobertas de sujeira e sangue, sabendo que estavam tremendo. Esses Vikings provavelmente também não me entendiam.

— Você está com medo de nós. — O que eu tinha visto primeiro me falou, suas palavras claras e seu sotaque grosso. Ele conhecia minha linguagem.

— Sim — eu sussurrei. Não havia nenhum ponto em mentir. Ele podia ver quão claro era o meu medo. Estava escrito ao longo do meu corpo, em sinais indicadores.

— Você não tem nada a temer de nós. — Ele estendeu a mão para mim, e embora talvez eu ainda deveria ter ficado com medo, deveria ter tentado fugir deles, para escapar, a verdade era que eu me sentia segura. Eu não sabia se eles estavam me dizendo a verdade, mas eles tinham matado os homens que tinham destruído minha casa, que estavam prestes a fazer coisas indizíveis para mim. Eles poderiam ter me prejudicado dez vezes mais agora, mas eles não fizeram, eles não tinham.

Então eu levantei minha mão tremendo e a coloquei em sua maior, com a palma coberta de sangue, a força dele era clara.

Ele me ajudou a ficar de pé, e eu tive que esticar meu pescoço para trás para olhar seu rosto. Ele era enorme, seu corpo largo, musculoso. Eu podia ver seus olhos, um azul brilhante que não parecia suave. Eu podia ver a violência e o perigo refletidos neles, olhando diretamente para o meu próprio ser. Eu estava ciente da destruição em torno de nós, dos corpos ao redor de nossos pés. Eu podia até sentir os outros dois homens nos observando.

Eu sabia que deveria dizer algo, qualquer coisa, mas eu estava perdida nessa confusa sensação de confusão, leve medo e... calor.

E então ele se inclinou um pouco para que ficássemos olho-a-olho. Ele levantou a mão, segurou minha bochecha e disse com uma voz tão profunda, tão masculina que não pude deixar de tremer:

— Você é minha, mulher.

Eu não sabia qual era meu destino, mas neste momento eu não tinha mais nada a perder.


	3. Capítulo 2

**2**

 **EDWARD**

Guiei meus homens pelo bosque, mantive um ritmo constante, precisando voltar para o barco, para minha aldeia. Mas meus pensamentos estavam em minha nova esposa. Eu olhei para a fêmea... minha fêmea. Ela era pequena, sua cabelo loiro estava em tranças emaranhadas com fuligem e sangue.

Ela olhou para mim, seus grandes olhos azuis mostrando confusão e talvez um toque de medo. Eu disse a ela que ela era minha, e ela era. Desde o momento em que a vi, assisti sua guerreira surgir, eu sabia que tinha que reivindicá-la como minha esposa.

Eu não queria que ela tivesse medo de mim, de nós. Algo em mim se apertava enquanto eu olhava para ela, meu coração batendo um ritmo selvagem, meu corpo zumbindo. Desde o segundo que eu a vi ajoelhada no chão, seu medo escrito em seu rosto, sua força tão monumental cercando-a como uma segunda pele, algo em mim tinha despertado.

Nós estávamos rastreando os invasores por dias, sempre um passo atrás. Mas tínhamos passado a noite, caçando-os como os animais que eram, e finalmente quando os encontramos... nós os destruímos.

Tínhamos estado atrás do clã brutal por mais tempo do que eu queria admitir. Eram bastardos, aquele clã, indo de aldeia em aldeia, reivindicando o que não lhes pertencia. Quando nos encontrávamos com os selvagens na nossa aldeia, abateram muitos de nossos povos. Podemos parecer como eles do lado de fora, brutais e implacáveis, mas não éramos assassinos à sangue frio. Não tínhamos prazer em ouvir os gritos das vítimas.

— O que você pretende fazer com ela? — Emmett perguntou, sua voz áspera, o desagrado evidente.

Ele falava em nossa língua nativa, um dialeto não familiar nessas partes. Eu sabia que a fêmea não poderia nos entender, e eu queria que ela entendesse. Eu não queria que ela pensasse que nós guardávamos segredos.

A verdade era que, apesar de nossa missão de acabar com a violência deste clã sanguinário, eu queria uma mulher como minha. Eu queria ter uma esposa, uma mulher para carregar minhas filhas fortes e filhos poderosos. E quando eu vi pela primeira vez esta pequena guerreira, uma princesa por conta própria, uma escudeira esperando para ser levada à luz, eu sabia que ela era minha.

— Ele a quer como sua — disse Jasper, outro guerreiro viking no meu grupo. Ele manteve a cabeça baixa, mas seu foco estava treinado adiante, quando nós abrimos nosso caminho através da floresta áspera, deixando sua aldeia destruída atrás de nós.

Olhei para a fêmea. Eu nem sabia o nome dela, mas eu não precisava disso para saber que ela era minha de todas as maneiras possíveis.

 **ISABELLA**

Eu não sabia onde eles estavam me levando, mas eles não tinham me machucado, e de fato um deles - o Viking que eu tinha visto pela primeira vez - parecia ser mais gentil comigo.

Tropecei sobre um tronco caído, mas antes de cair para frente, braços fortes me seguraram pela cintura, me endireitando. Virei a cabeça e olhei para o Viking.

Ele colocou uma mão em seu peito e disse:

— Edward. — Eu fiquei lá por um segundo, suas mãos ainda em mim, seu corpo grande e quente apertado contra o meu. Ele bateu no peito com a mão novamente. — Sou Edward.

Eu balancei a cabeça. A sensação de seu corpo grande e duro pressionado para mim, sua força em torno de mim, me fez sentir toda feminina.

— Isabella — eu consegui dizer, minha voz suave, minha respiração aumentando. Eu vi seus olhos ficarem pesados, enquanto ele olhava para minha boca. Pensei que ele poderia querer me beijar então, e por alguma razão inexplicável e insana, eu não achava que eu o teria impedido.

Mas ele ficou lá por longos segundos, sem se mover, sua respiração pesada. Ele se endireitou, certificou-se de que eu estava endireitada, então se afastou.

— Para onde vamos? — Eu perguntei, as únicas palavras que poderiam ter aparecido neste momento.

— Nosso navio — disse um dos outros homens. — Precisamos continuar em movimento.

Comecei a andar à frente de Edward, com um homem na minha frente e outro atrás do meu Viking.

 _Meu Viking?_

Eu precisava tirar esses pensamentos da minha cabeça. Eu precisava me concentrar no que eu ia fazer. Ficar com Edward parecia ser a melhor maneira de eu ficar viva, mas também não sabia se sair ia me reunir com minha aldeia.

 _Eu quero voltar para lá?_

A verdade era que eu tinha amado a minha aldeia, amava a minha comunidade, mas eu queria sair, explorar. Eu queria encontrar meu lugar, fazer um nome para mim. Eu não tinha ideia se isso já teria acontecido, mas eu queria descobrir. Aos dezenove anos eu era velha por não ter marido ou filhos. Eu queria essas coisas, mas eu não queria seguir um certo caminho, ir de uma maneira especial que os outros pensavam que era certo para mim.

Caminhamos novamente, durante horas, ao que parecia. Meus pés doíam, e quando minha barriga rosnou, eu senti um empurrão. Edward estava ao meu lado, sua expressão intensa, focada em mim.

— Coma e beba. — Ele me entregou o chifre de animal que ele tinha pendurado em seu cinto, e eu bebi profundamente dele. Ele então me entregou um pedaço de carne de porco salgada e seca.

Eu não tinha dúvida de que ele teria me pego e me obrigado se eu tivesse reclamado. Ele certamente estava me observando com força suficiente para notar qualquer pequena dor que eu pudesse mostrar em meu rosto. Os homens atrás de nós murmuraram suavemente um para o outro, mas eu estava focada em Edward.

Nós continuamos andando, meus pés doendo, minha confusão do que eu ia fazer ainda tão espessa em mim.

E então eu vi a água... vi seu navio assustador. Nós fizemos nosso caminho através da clareira, os outros Vikings agora liderando o caminho. Edward agarrou minha mão e me puxou para parar.

— Você não é uma prisioneira — disse ele com aquela voz profunda e rouca. — Você está livre para ir.

Eu estava um pouco chocada, porque eu tinha assumido que ele não iria apenas me deixar ir embora. Verdade, ele não tinha me machucado, até tinha estado cuidando de mim, mas vendo como eles tinham me feito ir com eles... Eu só pensei que eu não teria escolha.

Ele apontou para a esquerda.

— As aldeias desse lado foram destruídas pelos invasores. — Ele apontou para a direita. — Você pode ter sorte desse lado, embora a palavra provavelmente correu e todo mundo partiu, se eles eram inteligentes.

Sim. Todo mundo provavelmente tinha fugido. Todos nós podemos ser pequenas aldeias, mas sabíamos como sobreviver.

— Ou…

Eu olhei para ele de novo, meu coração na minha garganta, esses sentimentos inexplicáveis batendo em mim.

— Você é bem-vinda para vir conosco, para vir comigo.

Eu engoli pelo nódulo em minha garganta, olhei para a esquerda, depois à direita, mas sabia o que eu descobriria lá.

Nada pra mim.

Se eu fosse com Edward, eu iria encontrar aventura, experiência. Se eu fosse com ele, eu poderia tentar ver como era realmente viver.

— E você acabou de me deixar sair? — Talvez fosse tolo até mesmo perguntar, mas antes que eu pudesse pará-las, as palavras saíram.

Mas ele não respondeu, e eu tinha a sensação de que esse Viking teria me seguido até os confins do mundo para me manter perto.

Segundos passaram, minutos, e eu olhei para baixo, sabendo o que eu queria, mas ainda tão confusa. Eu estava com medo de experimentar a vida, mas com tanta sede dela. Eu poderia procurar a minha aldeia, mas não havia garantia de encontrá-los. E mesmo se eu achasse, eu estaria na mesma situação que antes. Eu não teria nenhuma perspectiva em meu próprio caminho.

Levantei a cabeça e olhei em seus olhos azuis. Talvez isso fosse o destino. Talvez este fosse os deuses me dando uma chance de finalmente experimentar e entender o que a vida realmente era.

E então eu sabia o que eu queria, o que eu tinha que fazer.

— Eu gostaria de ir com você.


	4. Capítulo 3

**3**

 **EDWARD**

Uma vez no navio, mostrei a Isabella onde ela podia dormir - no meu quarto, cercada por minhas coisas. Eu esperava que ela estivesse quente e confortável o suficiente. Eu prefiro ficar com frio, e ter os elementos contra mim, do que deixá-la sofrer. Eu também coloquei um couro que pendia sobre ela, preso aos lados do navio, para nos dar alguma privacidade, e permitir-lhe algum alívio das chuvas quando começassem. Eu não iria reivindicá-la neste navio, não pela primeira vez, porque quando eu a segurasse, eu não queria meus companheiros guerreiros assistindo.

Eu tinha dado a ela a opção de sair, mas a verdade era que eu não teria deixado. Eu a reclamei. Ela seria minha esposa. Eu não podia deixá-la ir embora, não quando eu tinha acabado de encontrá-la. Eu a teria seguido em qualquer lugar, e iria convencê-la de que ela era minha.

Emmett e Jasper estavam me observando quando eu me afastei dela, certificando-me de que ela tinha adormecido. Sem dúvida, eles estavam confusos e irritados com essa mudança de planos. Os outros guerreiros prepararam o navio para nossa partida.

— Você realmente está mantendo ela? — Jasper perguntou, sua voz controlada, suas emoções em cheque.

— Ela é minha — eu disse severamente. — Eu a tomarei como minha esposa, como minha companheira. Eu te falei isso. Eu quis dizer isso.

— Nós apenas conquistamos os invasores. — Emmett respondeu.

Parei, olhei entre os dois homens e senti que minha necessidade de Isabella se elevava tão poderosamente que rivalizava com qualquer batalha em que eu tivesse estado.

— Ela é minha. Se você quiser lutar comigo por ela...

Os homens olharam para mim, mas eles não sabiam se deveriam pressionar isso, sabiam que se eu dissesse algo, estava feito. Eles também sabiam que eu não teria sido tão inflexível, a menos que fosse o que eu queria.

— Ela está sob minha proteção e, portanto, sob a sua também.

Ambos concordaram. Era isso, o fim, selado na porra da pedra. Agora eu só precisava fazer Ingrid ver que ela seria minha.

Minha esposa. Minha companheira.

A futura mãe dos meus filhos.

 _Nada_ a tirará de mim.

Voltamos para nossa casa. Eu queria que ela visse que ela seria bem-vinda, que não importa o quê, eu a manteria segura. Mesmo que ela tivesse um fogo dentro dela que me deixava duro, me deixava orgulhoso, era meu trabalho cuidar dela.

Deixei-a dormir e fortalecer-se enquanto seguíamos em direção à minha aldeia. Ela certamente precisaria de forças para o que eu tinha planejado quando chegássemos à aldeia, para o que eu faria com ela, quando eu a reclamasse.

E ela quereria isso de mim. Ela me imploraria por isso, e gritaria meu nome quando ela desmoronasse em meus braços.

Ela entenderia que eu era o único que poderia fazê-la se sentir viva.

 **ISABELLA**

— Abra para mim, Isabella — disse Edward suavemente, sua voz profundamente acentuada lançando-se diretamente para as partes mais íntimas e aquecidas de mim.

Ele tinha esse comando na maneira como ele dizia as coisas, na maneira que ele queria que eu me curvasse. Não era de uma forma controladora, mais como se ele quisesse cuidar de mim. Eu senti isso no momento em que ele matou os homens tentando me machucar, olhou nos meus olhos e me disse que eu era dele.

— Deixe-me alimentá-la. — Sua voz era baixa, quase sedutora.

Eu separei meus lábios, e Edward colocou o pedaço de carne na minha boca. Quando fechei a boca, seus dedos ainda estavam entre meus lábios. A maneira como seu corpo se apertava, suas pupilas dilatavam e sua respiração aumentava me diziam que isso o afetava tão fortemente quanto me tinha.

O som do vento batendo contra a pele que ele havia drapejado sobre nós, uma parede improvisada e um telhado, um pouco de privacidade e proteção, fizeram uma vibração se formar em minha barriga. Ele estava cuidando de mim, querendo que eu fosse feliz, que estivesse confortável. Eu só tinha estado aqui com ele por um curto período de tempo, mas já sentia que estava me apaixonando pelo robusto e forte Viking.

Ele era diferente de qualquer homem que eu já tinha encontrado. Mesmo o melhor, o mais reverenciado guerreiro na minha aldeia não chegava aos pés de Edward.

O som da chuva batendo na pele, um balanço suave do barco e o calor vindo de Edward poderiam ter me feito dormir.

Minha língua tocou a ponta de um de seus dedos como se tivesse uma mente própria, e eu ouvi um gemido profundo vindo dele, como uma lâmina que golpeia um tronco de árvore grosso. Ele foi para outro pedaço de comida para me alimentar, mas eu balancei a cabeça.

— Quero você cheia, contente.

Senti uma onda de calor se espalhar por mim. — Eu estou. — Em mais maneiras do que eu admitiria.

Só depois de alguns segundos de olhar para mim, talvez vendo se eu estava sendo honesta, ele acenou com a cabeça e empurrou a comida de volta.

Embora eu nunca estivesse em um navio Viking, o palete debaixo de mim era confortável. Cheirava a Edward, aquele aroma amadeirado e masculino que me cercava. Eu me movi na palete de peles, sentindo-me ficar desconfortável na melhor das maneiras por causa da proximidade de Edward.

Ele me entregou uma bolsa de água, e eu tomei uma bebida longa dela. Eu não perdi o jeito como ele estava focado na minha boca quando eu arrastei minha língua ao longo de meu lábio inferior, coletando uma gotícula de água sobre ela.

— Onde estamos indo? — Eu finalmente perguntei. Eu acho que eu tinha ido junto com ele, imaginando que era parte da aventura. Mas eu estava curiosa.

— Minha casa — disse Edward, sua voz ainda mais espessa. — Sua nova casa. Temos outro dia de viagem.

Eu alisei minhas mãos sobre minhas roupas. Elas estavam sujas, e eu precisava desesperadamente de um banho, nem que fosse apenas para se sentir melhor sobre mim.

 _Quero ficar bem para Edward. Quero agradá-lo._

As palavras passaram pela minha cabeça, uma verdade que eu ainda estava um pouco confusa.

— Uma vez que estivermos de volta à aldeia, vou preparar um banho quente, com óleos e flores secas, só o melhor para você. — Sua voz tinha ficado uma oitava mais baixa, e aquele formigamento começou em minha barriga novamente, movendo-se através de mim rapidamente.

Meu coração estava correndo, a imagem de Edward se banhando, correndo um pedaço de couro sobre seu corpo musculoso, encheu minha cabeça da maneira mais erótica. Eu nunca tive um homem dormindo comigo, nunca senti-os entre as minhas coxas, trazendo-me prazer enquanto eles tomavam o seu próprio. Mas desde o momento em que assisti Edward matar aqueles homens, senti o calor do seu corpo se infiltrar no meu, e ouvi sua declaração de que eu era dele, algo em mim tinha mudado por ele. Eu o desejava mais do que jamais desejara alguém, mais do que jamais pensei que pudesse.

Tinha me sentido viva, desejada, querida.

E isso deveria ter me assustado mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

 **EDWARD**

Eu queria ter sido capaz de lhe dar água quente, não só para fazê-la feliz, mas também para se maravilhar com suas curvas. Eu podia ver a maneira como seus seios subiam e caíam sob sua camisa, e meu corpo reagiu instantaneamente. Meu pau, sempre semiduro quando estava perto, saltou como uma besta. Eu era insaciável por ela, querendo reivindicá-la, fazer saber que ela era minha em todos os sentidos da palavra.

Eu estendi a mão, peguei um fio de seu longo cabelo louro, a trança suave, um brilho vindo através de alguma sujeira em sua trança. Fiquei feliz por ela não se afastar de mim, que ela parecia gostar de eu tocá-la, dado o fato de que ela ofegava ainda mais.

— O que você quis dizer quando disse que eu era sua?

Eu levantei meu olhar para seu rosto. Eu trouxe essa trança para o meu nariz e inalei profundamente. Havia essa corrente de doçura e terra. — Significa exatamente o que significa. — Eu comecei a desfazer a trança, meu foco em seus olhos quando eu me movi para o outro e desfez isso, as ondas apertadas movendo ao longo de seu rosto. — Significa que eu reivindiquei você, que você será minha esposa. — Afastei o cabelo dos ombros dela, deslizei meu dedo ao longo de suas clavículas suavemente curvadas, e segurei um gemido. — Isso significa que eu vou te proteger até meu último suspiro, até que o sol deixe de brilhar. — Eu me inclinei em uma polegada mais perto.

— Significa que se alguém pensar em te tocar, arrancarei o coração dele e servirei como jantar. — Eu a ouvi engolir, um pequeno som vindo dela. Eu poderia tê-la tomado então, mas não era assim que eu queria que isso começasse. Não era assim que eu queria que tudo isso acontecesse. — Diga-me o que isso soa para você, Isabella. —Esperei que ela me respondesse. Eu precisava dela.

— Significa que você não vai me deixar ir.

A forma como ela disse isso me disse que ela entendia a profundidade de tudo. — E ... — eu pedi.

— Significa que eu sou sua.

— E eu sou seu. — Inclinei-me e beijei-a então, incitei-a tomar a minha em troca, a chupar. Eu gemi, estendendo a mão e a coloquei pela parte de trás de sua cabeça, e fodi a boca dela como eu estaria fazendo para sua buceta em breve.

Eu me afastei muito cedo, mas se eu não tivesse, eu não teria sido capaz de me deter. Eu não teria sido capaz de esperar, para fazer isso direito para ela. Eu poderia ser um Viking paciente, e eu com certeza poderia esperar para a minha companheira até que eu tinha ela no meu palete de volta na minha aldeia.


	5. Capítulo 4

**4**

 **EDWARD**

Olhei para minha aldeia, minha casa. Todo mundo se reunia junto à praia, alinhando a praia de cascalho branco, seus sorrisos de boas-vindas me deixando saber onde meu coração estava. Virei-me e olhei para Isabella. Eu envolvi um pêlo grosso em volta dela, seu corpo esbelto muito menor que o meu.

—Casa, — eu disse, o orgulho em minha voz evidente. Ela assentiu com a cabeça e sorriu, e eu queria puxá-la ali e beijá-la até que ela estivesse sem fôlego. E pensar que eu tinha ido nessa missão para acabar com a vida de demônios, para levá-los para baixo e trazer a paz dentro de minha aldeia, apenas para encontrar a minha futura esposa. Eu a mantive perto, precisando dela ao meu lado, protegida, segura.

Olhei para Emmett e Jasper, ambos mantendo suas expressões de guerreiro em seu lugar, seus exteriores endurecidos, o tipo de homens que eram...o tipo de homens que todos nós éramos. Eles simplesmente não tinham encontrado a única mulher que queriam reivindicar, para fazê-las deles. No cio entre as peles era tudo o que sabiam a menos que pudessem sentir essa atração, essa necessidade de lutar contra o céu e o inferno, os próprios deuses, para certificar-se de que estas fêmeas permaneceriam em seus lados.

E quando chegasse o seu tempo - e eu sabia que chegaria - eles cairiam de joelhos, como eu tinha quando eu tinha visto pela primeira vez Isabella.

Uma vez que estávamos ancorados e fora do navio, eu a levei através da aldeia. Presumi que ela notou a maneira como as pessoas nos olhavam, a maneira como mostravam seu respeito ao dirigir-se ao líder. Levei-a para minha cabana, desejando que ela saísse do ar gelado, precisando levá-la sozinha. Foi bom tê-la perto no navio, mas nunca estavámos completamente sozinhos. Eu queria poder olhá-la, deixá-la confortável, e ver aquele prazer lavar-se sobre seu rosto. Eu queria ser o macho que lhe dava o que ela precisava.

— Você conduz a aldeia, seu rei? — Ela perguntou, a pele ainda embrulhada firmemente ao redor dela. Eu queria arrancá-lo, para ver o que estava por baixo.

— Eu faço. Eu sou, embora eu não quero ser mantido a essa consideração. Eu me certifico que eles são alimentados, protegidos. Eu me seguro de que eles estão seguros com a ajuda dos outros homens.

Eu abaixei minha cabeça ligeiramente, meu foco nela, observando enquanto ela olhava ao redor. — É por isso que fomos atrás dos invasores. Eles tomaram de nós, colocaram esta comunidade em perigo. Eles mataram pessoas. Eu não podia suportar isso, os guerreiros nesta aldeia não poderiam deixá-los fugir com o que tinham feito.

Eu podia ver a pergunta em seus olhos. Ela provavelmente pensou que Vikings eram todos os mesmos, e eu suponho que em um sentido nós éramos todos iguais naquilo que nós queríamos fornecer.

—Você não tira dos outros? — Sua voz era suave, como se ela estivesse hesitante em fazer a pergunta. Eu nunca a machucaria, e ela estaria descobrindo isso em breve. Minha prioridade era ter certeza de que ela estava feliz e segura.

— Nós fazemos, mas não matamos por esporte. Nós matamos para proteger, para manter o que é nosso. Se precisamos de algo para fazer prosperar a nossa aldeia, não questionamos como conseguir isso, como fornecer. Se alguém se interpuser no nosso caminho, tentando impedir-nos de ter certeza de que podemos conseguir o que precisamos para o nosso povo, vamos derrubá-los.

— Mas os invasores que matamos, eles haviam saído por nada além de sangue. Violação, matança, que era seu esporte. Eles não eram homens verdadeiros, homens que se importavam com nada além de si mesmos. Ferir os outros é o que lhes dava prazer, não tendo certeza de que seu povo sobrevivia.

Ela assentiu, e eu podia ver que ela entendia o que eu queria dizer. Eu me concentrei na aldeia novamente, vendo minha cabana à distância. Fizemos o nosso caminho mais perto, e eu empurrei a porta de madeira aberta para ela, permitindo que ela entrasse primeiro. Não havia muita coisa, mas estava quente, um fogo já rugindo de um aldeão que sem dúvida tinha visto nossa abordagem. Minha cama era grossa, as peles que compõem a palete mais do que ampla o suficiente para acomodar tanto de nós e manter a minha esposa quente.

— Vou trazer um pouco de comida e depois preparar um banho para você.

A forma como ela olhou para mim, a apreciação em seus olhos, me fez sentir orgulhoso que eu poderia dar isso a ela. Eu rapidamente encontrei Mike, um rapaz que queria desesperadamente se tornar um guerreiro habilidoso. Ele correu para pegar minha comida do sexo feminino, assim como água quente para seu banho.

—Você nasceu nessa posição?

Dei um passo mais perto dela, vi o modo como seu pulso batia freneticamente sob sua orelha. —Não. — Eu dei um passo mais perto. — Eu lutei pelo título, matei o tirano que nos guiou. — Seus olhos só se alargaram uma fração. Eu podia ver em seu rosto que isso não era novidade para ela. Ela tinha morado em uma aldeia, e a maioria das práticas foram feitas na maioria dos lugares. Se você quisesse governar, você precisava estar disposto a morrer, matar por isso.

Eu olhei em seus olhos e estendi a mão para agarrar sua mão. Sua pele era morna e macia. Sua palma se encaixava perfeitamente na minha. Ela era tão pequena em todos os lugares, tão pequena, feminina. Eu a queria ali mesmo, mas suas necessidades viam primeiro, e não o contrário.

Ela me deu um sorriso, e a visão tinha cada parte de mim se levantando, quase dizendo foda-se o banho, foda-se a comida. Desejei fazê-la sentir-se bem, para satisfazer as suas necessidades dessa forma. Pode ser difícil me controlar, mas eu não seria ser um animal com ela, não a primeira vez, pelo menos. Eu queria que Isabella estivesse confortável com meu toque, desejando-o, implorando-me por isso. E uma vez que ela estiver macia e pronta, preparada para mim, então eu abriria suas coxas e empurraria meu pau profundamente em seu corpo. Eu assisti enquanto ela abaixava seu olhar para meu peito, então descia ainda mais para meus couros. Seus olhos se arregalaram, e eu sabia que ela estava tomando a ereção dura pressionado contra o material.

Meu pau era grande, como o resto de mim. Eu precisaria dela esticada, preparada, e pronta para quando eu a levasse pela primeira vez, para quando eu reivindicaria sua buceta como minha.

Mike entrou, uma caixa de comida em seus braços. Outro jovem puxou uma bacia de banho. Mike soltou a caixa e saiu, voltando alguns momentos depois carregando dois jarros de água. Ele encheu a bacia e saiu da cabana mais uma vez, fazendo isso mais e mais até que a bacia estava cheia de água quente fumegante. O outro rapaz estava preparando uma mesa e comida. Uma festa foi distribuída, um banho foi preparado, e minha mulher seria bem cuidada.

— Venha, minha doce Isabella. — Eu gesticulei para ela vir até mim, precisando dela para obedecer, para me deixar cuidar dela. Eu vi a maneira como ela olhava meu corpo, a excitação em seus olhos, a confusão que ela podia sentir qualquer coisa para mim depois de tão pouco tempo. Eu era um homem e ela era minha mulher, e eu não estava deixando ela ir. Eu não podia.

Eu a banharia e passaria minhas mãos ao longo de sua pele lisa e cremosa. Eu lavaria seu cabelo, pegaria os fios molhados entre meus dedos, e observaria como ela reagiria ao meu toque. Então eu a levaria para a cama. Eu queria que fosse gentil, doce para o primeiro acoplamento, mas eu era um guerreiro, um lutador endurecido e habilidoso, um assassino. Eu era cru e indomado no melhor dos dias, e domar a minha paixão por ela era quase uma promessa indizível.

Eu era brutal, mas eu seria gentil. Eu poderia ser gentil.

Eu me abaixei e comecei a desfazer as botas. Eu trabalhei o couro fora, esfregando seus pés no processo, e olhei para ela de minha posição agachada. Uma vez que aqueles estavam fora e para o lado, eu fui para suas calças, então sua camisa. Ela não me impediu, e de fato respirou com mais força, suas mãozinhas em punhos ao lado dela, como se ela tivesse dificuldade em controlar a si mesma. Eu sabia tudo sobre isso. Eu coloquei minhas mãos em sua cintura, movendo meus polegares sobre sua pele lisa, e embora ela estivesse agora nua para mim, eu mantive meu foco em seu rosto. E quando olhei para a boca dela, segurei um gemido pelo fato de que seus lábios estavam vermelhos e ligeiramente inchados. Ela estava mordendo-os, trazendo o sangue para a superfície.

—Você me quer, esposa? — Eu perguntei, sentindo meus olhos ficando pesados. Ela lambeu os lábios e assentiu, e eu não segurei meu gemido. — Então vamos nos banhar juntos. Eu vou lavar você, fazer você limpa, se sentir bem.

Ela respirou com mais força, seus seios cheios subindo e caindo. Eu olhei minha ocupação, absorvendo a cremosidade de sua pele, a maneira como seus mamilos eram rosados e duros. Sua cintura estava escondida, minúscula. Ela era tão pequena comparada a mim, quase frágil. E entre as pernas ... corri a mão no meu rosto, sentindo a nuca na minha palma. O cabelo loiro cobria sua buceta, mas eu podia ver sua fenda, sabia que ela estava molhada para mim.

Apesar do fato de que a cabana estava quente, tão quente que eu senti linhas de suor em minhas costas, eu vi seu corpo franzir como se ela estivesse gelada. Eu comecei a remover minhas roupas, e quando eu estava nu, eu deixei que ela se enchesse de mim. Ela olhou para o meu peito, moveu-se ainda mais baixo, e quando ela olhou para o meu pau, seus olhos se arregalaram ligeiramente. Meu pau estava duro, tão duro que doía. Eu queria me tocar, aliviar um pouco da tensão que sentia, mas eu me abstive. Eu não queria ser um bastardo sobre isso. Eu queria que Isabella fosse a única a me agradar, a me tocar, a ver o que ela iria fazer comigo de todas as formas.

Meu pau empurrou a cada segundo que ela olhou para mim.

Estendi minha mão. — Venha aqui, Isabella. — Minha voz estava baixa. Fiquei imensamente feliz por ela ter vindo para mim imediatamente, enfiando a mão na minha, permitindo que eu a puxasse para a dureza do meu corpo.

— Eu quero tomar banho com você, quero lavar você, cuidar de você. — Eu observei enquanto ela engoliu, a linha esbelta de sua garganta trabalhando no ato. — Você quer isso, não é? — Eu senti prazer quando ela acenou com a cabeça, quando o pequeno arfar de sua respiração quente foram ao longo do meu peito. Eu estava duro como a porra de uma pedra agora, e hoje à noite eu reivindicaria Isabella.


	6. Capítulo 5

**5**

 **ISABELLA**

Edward era duro, cortado em músculos. Ele era todo homem, todo poderoso, e todo meu. Eu não sei a hora exata em que eu decidi que ele era meu, da mesma forma que eu era dele. Eu nem liguei, porque me senti bem, certa.

E ele era tão grande ... em toda parte. Olhei para ele, para as linhas de corte que compunham sua forma, para as tatuagens nórdicas que cobriam sua carne dourada. Deixei meu olhar seguir as cicatrizes que marcavam seu peito e braços, e certamente suas costas, também. Ele era um guerreiro brutal, provavelmente tinha visto inúmeras batalhas.

— Você é tão linda, — ele murmurou em voz baixa, sua excitação para mim aparente em sua expressão, mas também na vara espessa e monstruosa que ele ostentava entre suas pernas. — Eu quero você, quero devorá-la, fazer você gritar de prazer.

Querendo ser honesta com ele, eu abri minha boca, precisando dizer a ele que era a minha primeira vez, que embora eu quisesse isso, eu poderia não ser o que ele esperava ... necessitava. — Estou intocada, — eu disse, minha voz suave, minhas emoções reservadas. Ele pode não me querer, pode querer uma mulher mais experiente, que poderia lidar com a paixão de um guerreiro que ele poderia fornecer.

— Doce Isabella, — ele disse e tomou meu rosto, trazendo seus lábios para os meus. Ele me beijou suavemente, mas eu podia sentir o fogo no fundo dele, a necessidade de me levar do jeito que ele era: cru, desarrumado. Ele puxou para trás, e eu jurei que seu pau ficou mais duro, mais grosso. Seus olhos azuis foram treinados diretamente sobre mim, e ele parecia tão intenso, tão selvagem.

— Eu preciso te tocar, — ele disse sobre este gutural gemido.

— Preciso que me toque, Edward.

A única coisa que ele fez foi soltar um som áspero de prazer antes de me aproximar. Ele segurou um seio, e eu não conseguia me mexer, nem conseguia respirar. Eu estava molhada agora, meus mamilos duros, meu corpo apertado, sentindo como se estivesse pegando fogo. Ele correu os polegares sobre os picos dos meus seios, e formigamento se espalhou por mim, me fazendo tremer, fazendo-me gemer como sob comando.

— Você está pronta para mim. — Ele não declarou isto como uma pergunta. Ele disse como se ele me conhecesse tão bem, apesar do fato de que só tínhamos estado juntos na companhia um do outro por um tempo curto.

 _Ele me conhece muito bem. Ele sabe o que eu quero, o que eu preciso. Eu posso ver essa realidade em seu rosto, na maneira como ele me toca._

— Eu vou ser gentil, minha mulher.

Meu coração trovejou, e eu me vi sacudindo a cabeça. — Talvez eu não queira gentil.

As narinas dele brilharam, e eu sabia que aquelas palavras tinham feito algo intenso para ele. Edward tinha as mãos na minha cintura e, em questão de segundos, me levantou no ar. Fui obrigada a segurar minhas mãos em seus ombros para equilibrar-me. Mas ele tinha um aperto firme em mim, e eu sabia que ele não iria me deixar cair. Ele nos deu a volta, e me levou na banheira momentos depois, movendo-se atrás de mim. A banheira estava no lado menor, e com dois corpos nele o ajuste era apertado. Mas eu tinha a sensação de que era exatamente o que Edward queria.

Eu estava na frente dele, com suas coxas grandes e musculosas a cada lado de mim, e seu enorme e duro pênis me cutucando nas costas. Ele tinha as mãos nos meus joelhos, alisando-os para cima e para baixo, e fiquei maravilhada com as marcas brancas entrecortadas que cobriam as costas de suas mãos. Eram as mãos de um guerreiro, um que tinha visto batalha, que tinha sobrevivido. Eu coloquei a minha em cima dele, a água fazendo meus movimentos lisos. Ele estava tenso atrás de mim, seu corpo grande enrolado firmemente, dizendo-me que ele estava realmente tentando manter seu controle. Eu me suavizei para ele. Ele poderia facilmente ter me dominado, me tomado como um selvagem, uma besta.

Antes que eu soubesse o que estava acontecendo, ele me virou, a água espirrando sobre a borda do metal. Eu engasguei com o movimento súbito, da minha pele beijando o ar gelado...e especialmente da maneira como minhas coxas estavam espalhadas em ambos os lados de Edward. Sua cintura era magra, seu pau uma haste dura entre nós, a ponta espreitando fora da parte

superior da água. Ele tinha um pano na mão, e eu não o impedi de correr sobre minhas costas, ao longo da curva da minha parte inferior, e sobre a parte externa da minha coxa. Ele colocou sobre minha barriga, minha caixa torácica e, finalmente, engoliu meu seio com sua palma coberta de pano. Sua mão era tão grande e masculina. Um arrepio percorreu-me. Eu estava imensamente excitada, tão pronta para ele que eu teria dito a ele para me levar ali, e não sentia vergonha sobre isso. O som que o deixou foi grosseiro, talvez até bárbaro.

Deus, isso me deixou mais quente.

— Você se sente bem em cima de mim, minha mulher.

 _E você se sente bem debaixo de mim, meu Viking._

Eu não disse essas palavras em voz alta, não podia dizer nada. Minha garganta estava apertada demais, as palavras falhando na minha língua, recusando-me a me submeter, a revelar-se. Ele era duro entre as minhas pernas, o seu eixo monstruoso me cutucando, quase exigindo entrada na parte mais sensível e íntima de mim.

— Eu quero você, quero levá-la aqui mesmo.

Fechei os olhos em suas palavras acentuadas, sua voz profunda, seu corpo apertado contra mim.

— Mas quando eu tomar minha esposa pela primeira vez, será na cama que compartilhamos. — Ele empurrou meu cabelo do meu ombro, as pontas

molhadas, deslizando ao longo da minha pele como o toque de um amante... como o toque de Edward.

O resto do nosso banho foi feito nada mais do que Edward me tocando, acariciando minha carne com o tecido secado de flores e óleo infundido. Quando ele lavou meu cabelo, certificando-se de que cada parte de mim estava limpa, perfeita e satisfeita, ele me ajudou a sair da banheira. Ele me secou com movimentos suaves, prestando atenção em cada parte de mim, certificando-se de que nenhuma gota de água alinhava minha carne.

O desejo percorreu-me violentamente, entrando no meu corpo, fazendo de mim uma serva. Ele levantou-se. Edward me fez sentir como uma mulher desamparada, mas forte em meu próprio jeito, porque eu sabia o efeito que eu tinha sobre ele. E então ele me levantou, e eu fui forçada a segurar minhas mãos em seu peito ou eu teria caído. Ele cheirava limpo, como pinho e ar fresco do oceano com uma pitada de sal. Nós poderíamos ter tomando banho juntos, mas este era seu perfume, a maneira que ele sempre cheirava.

Senti meu corpo crescer quente, meus mamilos endurecerem, e eu fiquei molhada entre minhas coxas.

— É hora de descansar, — disse ele, seu comando para não ser quebrado, mas eu não estava cansada. Eu queria sentir seu corpo pressionado contra o meu, desejar submeter-se a ele de uma forma que nos faríamos se juntar como um só.

Eu poderia ter argumentado, poderia ter dito a ele que eu precisava dele, mas eu não queria forçar nada.

Quando estávamos na plataforma, ele se moveu para trás de mim, envolvendo seu braço em torno de mim, puxando-me firmemente em direção a seu corpo, e me fazendo sentir protegida. Eu poderia me cuidar, tinha sido treinada um pouco na minha aldeia para me proteger, mas eu era fisicamente mais fraca do que Edward. Isso era apenas um fato. Ele me fez sentir que eu não tinha que ter medo do que aconteceria no dia seguinte, se eu estaria sozinha e não saber para onde ir a partir daí.

O sentimento de sua ereção muito grande, muito pronunciada escavando na pequena parte das minhas costas tinha todo o meu corpo acordado. Olhei para o fogo, para as chamas lambendo a madeira. Escutei o uivo do vento, os aldeões falando suavemente fora das paredes. E se eu ouvisse com atenção, eu quase podia ouvir o som da água lapidando ao longo da costa.

Eu respirei lentamente, apertei meus olhos fechados, e tentei desencadear a minha excitação. Eu sabia que Edward me levaria se eu perguntasse, mas por alguma razão eu estava me segurando.

 _Por quê? Por que não deixar Edward me reivindicar, me fazer sentir como uma_ _mulher de verdade? Por que não deixar esse feroz Viking assumir o controle como eu sei que ele pode? Que ele me reivindique, me conquiste completamente._

O som dele inalando meu cabelo tinha este formigamento espalhando através de mim. Eu senti isso começar na minha buceta, correndo meu corpo e se acomodando em meus lábios.

Não, eu não queria esperar mais. Eu não queria parar o que estava claramente se movendo entre nós.

Talvez fosse o destino, ou os deuses ou apenas atração intensa que teve este fogo correndo entre nós. Seja o que for, eu não estava prestes a pará-lo, escondê-lo, ou enterrá-lo dentro mais.

Eu me movi, girando assim eu estava enfrentando ele agora, e inalado profundamente. A barba em seu rosto tinha meus dedos coçando para tocar sua mandíbula quadrada. Ele era tão masculino. Seu peito estava nu, as tatuagens e cicatrizes que revestiam sua carne dourada fazendo cada parte de mim querer se render.

— Minha Isabella.

Minha respiração pegou na maneira como ele disse meu nome.

Não havia como parar isso, porque eu sabia que uma vez que Edward me tivesse, realmente não havia volta.

Mas eu não queria voltar, e eu não sei se isso deveria me fazer feliz ou incrivelmente assustada em saber o que meu futuro detém.

Eu não iria parar com isso.

Eu não vou. Não posso.

O fogo no centro da sala crepitava, lambendo a madeira, aquecendo a cabana, bem como o meu corpo. Os pequenos pontos de transpiração alinhando minha coluna não tinham nada a ver com eu estar quente e tudo a ver com a minha excitação. Meus mamilos estavam duros, quase doloridos. Eu queria Edward com uma ferocidade que eu nunca tinha experimentado antes. E embora eu sentisse a barra dura entre nós, a evidência de sua necessidade para mim, eu sabia que se eu dissesse que eu não queria isto agora, ele não me empurraria. Ele me daria o tempo que eu precisava, não importa quanto tempo isso poderia ser. Eu sabia disso, assim como eu sabia que ele me queria. Eu senti a honestidade em seu toque, na forma como ele olhou para mim, falou comigo. Ele era um verdadeiro guerreiro, um homem de verdade.

Mas não haveria espera. Eu queria isso agora.


	7. Capítulo 6

**6**

 **EDWARD**

Se ela me dissesse que ela não queria isso, eu respeitaria seus desejos, mesmo que minhas bolas doessem, meu pau estava duro, e eu a queria tão fodidamente mal que eu podia provar isso.

Eu olhei para o peito dela, seus seios o tamanho perfeito para minhas mãos. Seus mamilos eram duros, prontos para mim, para minha boca. Um gemido áspero me abandonou, minha excitação como uma besta subindo da água que cercava minha aldeia.

Eu alisei uma mão por seu lado e vi o modo como sua respiração aumentava, seu peito aumentando e caindo rapidamente. Ela era virgem, intocada. Ela seria minha de todas as maneiras, reivindicada apenas por mim.

— Toda minha. — Eu não me incomodei escondendo a possessividade que veio de mim. Se ela não tivesse descoberto já, veria logo que era minha, e quem tentasse tirá-la de mim iria encontrar a morte deles no final do meu machado. Abaixei a cabeça e inspirei na base de sua garganta, seu cheiro doce, como os óleos e flores secas que eu tinha usado para banhá-la. Eu a lavaria todas as noites, certificando de que ela estava contente em meus braços, que ela era agradada em todos os sentidos. Eu seria o único a cuidar de suas necessidades, para ter certeza que ela nunca iria querer qualquer coisa.

Descansei minha testa contra seu pescoço e gemi profundamente. Foda-se, eu estava tão duro, minhas bolas esticadas firmemente para o meu corpo, a necessidade de ser enterrado em sua buceta montando-me duro. Eu precisava empurrar através de sua inocência, para reivindicar sua virgindade, para torná-la totalmente minha. Mudei minha palma ao longo do mergulho de sua cintura, ao longo de sua coxa externa, então sobre sua barriga. Senti o calor de sua buceta e apertei minha mandíbula, tentando me controlar. Eu queria abrir as pernas dela e mergulhar nela agora, mas eu não era um selvagem. Eu poderia controlar isso, torná-lo bom para sua primeira vez. Meu pau deu um empurrão poderoso, o bastardo molhado na ponta, pré-semên fazendo uma aparência. — Diga-me o que você quer, minha mulher.

Ela fechou os olhos e fez um som suave e inocente.

— Toque-me — ela sussurrou.

Eu não a faria esperar, não faria nenhum de nós sofrer. — Então, se espalhe para mim, doçura.

Quando ela obedeceu tão bem, eu deslizei minha mão entre suas coxas, um gemido gutural me deixando quando senti como estava molhada para mim. — Você quer que eu faça você se sentir bem? — Eu disse contra o canto de sua boca.

— Sim — ela gemeu.

Eu me movi, virando-a para que suas costas estivessem em meu peito, seu traseiro pressionado contra meu pau.

Meu pau pulsava dolorosamente, fazendo-me fechar os olhos e moer os dentes. Eu deslizei minha mão entre suas pernas mais uma vez e esfreguei meus dedos através de sua fenda.

Para cima e para baixo. Lento e fácil.

Suas mãos tinham as peles de animal em um aperto apertado, os nódulos brancos com quão ferozmente ela os segurava. Esfreguei-a com mais força, um pouco mais rápido. Sua excitação cobriu meus dedos, e eu rosnei em aprovação.

— É isso, Isabella. Obtenha agradável e suculenta para mim. Eu quero deslizar em uma vez quando eu a reivindicar. — Ela ofegou depois que eu falei, e eu gentilmente mordi seu ombro enquanto eu continuava a esfregar sua boceta. — Diga-me que você é minha, que você é minha esposa, minha para foder, para cuidar.

Ela ofegou para mim novamente. — Sou sua. Eu sou sua. — Sua cabeça foi jogada para trás, seus cabelos loiros espalhados ao longo das peles escuras, um contraste surpreendente.

Eu rosnei. Eu senti como se este animal selvagem residisse em mim, querendo ser livre, devorar Isabella. — Tão suave. — Eu deslizei meu dedo mais rápido acima e abaixo sua fenda. — Tão doce. — Eu corri minha língua ao longo de sua garganta, seguindo o caminho com meus dentes. Ela estremeceu para mim, reagindo ao meu toque em todas as maneiras que eu precisava dela. Ela se submeteu a mim, mas foi forte do seu próprio jeito. Eu precisava disso na minha mulher, precisava de alguém que pudesse ser um fósforo para mim... uma guerreira.

Eu movi meus dedos de sua buceta, deslizando minha mão ao longo de sua barriga e segurando lá. — E um dia logo meus filhos e filhas crescerão aqui. Você vai me dar filhos fortes, não é, doçura? —Movendo minha mão por seu ventre, ao longo da curva de seu peito, e parando em seu pescoço, eu sussurrei para ela olhar para mim. Ela obedeceu tão bem.

— Você quer que eu te reivindique, quebrar sua virgindade e reivindicar sua virgindade como minha? — Ela assentiu lentamente, sua boca se abriu, sua respiração áspera. — Diga as palavras.

— Quero você, Edward.

— Mostre-me onde.

Ela pegou minha mão e colocou-a bem entre suas coxas... direito em sua buceta molhada. — Aqui, — ela sussurrou.

Eu segurei seu rosto e a beijei, a fiz pegar minha língua, fiz ela saber que eu não podia esperar mais.

Eu ia levar minha mulher, e no final disso ela ficaria satisfeita, contente e toda minha.

 **ISABELLA**

Edward tinha seu corpo grande sobre o meu, o calor do fogo e ele me cobrindo, fazendo com que gotas de suor enrolassem meu corpo da melhor maneira possível. Ele segurou meu rosto, suas mãos enormes em minhas bochechas, seu olhar em mim intenso, comandando. Eu assisti enquanto olhava para minha boca, suas pupilas se dilatando, sua excitação escrita em sua expressão.

— Eu nunca vou deixar você ir, Isabella.

Suas palavras eram ferozes, sua determinação segura, acima de tudo, passando como um relâmpago de ar ao meu redor. Ele me disse algo em sua língua nativa, algumas das palavras familiares o suficiente para que eu soubesse que ele me chamava de linda, doce e tão suave.

— Beije-me, — eu sussurrei, querendo sentir seus lábios nos meus novamente, o poder, a paixão que vinha dele e roubava tudo mais. Não havia nada mais que importava, exceto estar com Edward e deixá-lo dominar meu corpo em apenas as melhores maneiras.

Ele não me fez esperar, não me negou.

Ele me beijou como se ele me possuísse. _Ele me possui, cada parte de mim, e eu preciso disso como eu preciso respirar._ Os lábios de Edward eram firmes, tão cheios e poderosos que eu não pude deixar de me render a ele. Engoli o som profundo que ele fez, provei o sabor dele nos meus lábios, na minha língua. Eu agarrei seu bíceps, o músculo debaixo da minha palma se contorcendo, seu poder saindo claramente.

— Eu vou devorá-la hoje à noite, esposa, tão completamente que você não será capaz de pensar em nada além do que eu vou fazer para você nesta cama.

O sentimento de suas mãos em meu rosto, de seus dedos acariciando minha carne, parecendo me memorizar, me fez arquear nele. Senti a haste dura entre suas coxas cutucando minha fenda, um enorme apêndice que me tinha molhada, necessitada. A sensação de sua mão patinando pelo meu braço, pousando no meu pescoço, segurando-me suavemente no lugar, me contou sua força. Ele poderia dominar-me se ele realmente queria, e isso me deixou mais quente, me fez despertar ainda mais.

— Tão doce, Isabella — ele murmurou, e começou a empurrar-se contra mim. Ele não me penetrou, apenas manteve um lento e constante movimento de zumbido, pressionando na minha fenda, batendo o pequeno nó que formigava no topo do meu sexo. Senti algo em mim, senti esse aperto na base das minhas costas, estrelas dançando atrás das minhas pálpebras, e meu corpo sentindo como se estivesse sendo engolido inteiro.

Eu engasguei e cravei minhas unhas em seus braços, segurando-o para mim.

— É isso mesmo, — ele gemeu e foi mais rápido quando ele empurrou contra mim, seu eixo deslizando através de minhas dobras, batendo o pequeno feixe de nervos, me fazendo chorar e contorcer para ele, sob ele.

E então algo estalou. Senti-me crescer mais alto, senti o mundo correr em torno de mim, varrendo-me. Eu joguei minha cabeça para trás enquanto o prazer bateu em mim. Durante todo o tempo Edward nunca parou de se mover, nunca parou de pressionar-se contra mim, fazendo-me gritar com a intensidade do prazer.

O fogo correndo pelas minhas veias não podia ser ignorado, não poderia ser extinto. Eu não queria que fosse. Eu queria ser consumida por ele para sempre.

Ele beijou um caminho ao longo de minha clavícula, sua voz baixa, rosnando em intensidade. Ele diminuiu o impulso, mas eu senti como ele estava duro. Ele era uma espada de aço entre nós, sua necessidade evidente, física. Apesar da explosão que aconteceu em mim, eu estava tão molhada, tão pronta para ele. Ele grunhiu, murmurando em sua língua nativa.

—Você está preparada para mim, dando-me tudo o que eu quero, tudo que eu preciso. — Ele aterrou sua dureza em mim algumas vezes mais antes de acalmar, sua respiração dura e seu corpo amarrado com força, tenso.

Mas eu não queria que ele parasse. Ele correu sua língua até o comprimento de minha garganta, até que um arrepio se abriu caminho através de mim. Edward ergueu a cabeça e olhou para mim, um fogo atrás de seus olhos.

— Eu preciso de você agora, Isabella.

Eu respirei fundo e lambi meus lábios. — Então me reivindique.

Ele acendeu suas narinas, seus olhos brilhando com luxúria, com a necessidade de fazer o que eu disse, o que eu queria desesperadamente. A forma como ele me beijou roubou minha respiração, mas me fez querer muito mais. Ele gemeu contra a minha boca e agarrou um pedaço do meu cabelo, inclinando minha cabeça para trás, fazendo minha garganta arquear, desnudado.

Eu ofeguei quando ele correu sua língua para baixo do meu pescoço e ao longo do meu pulso. Umidade revestiu minhas coxas internas, uma prova de como eu estava excitada, como pronta eu estava para ele. Senti sua mão na minha perna, me movendo para trás para andar ao longo da curva da minha bunda, e mais baixo até que ele me agarrou por trás do joelho e puxou para cima e aberta. Estava espalhada, e ele se aconchegou mais adiante, apoiando todo o seu peso em mim, me pressionando sobre a pele. Eu ofeguei, minha sensibilidade surpreendente.

Ele inclinou-se contra mim, a ponta do seu eixo pressionando diretamente na minha entrada.

— Deuses — eu sussurrei. Ele tinha a mão entre as minhas coxas, e eu fiz este som na parte de trás da minha garganta com as sensações viajando através de mim. Seus grandes dedos encontraram minha fenda molhada, e ele começou a me provocar.

— Enrole suas pernas ao redor da minha cintura. Eu preciso de você mais perto de mim.

Eu envolvi minhas coxas em torno de sua cintura, minha buceta entrando em contato com sua mão totalmente agora. Ambos fizemos sons profundos. O comprimento quente e duro dele esfregou ao longo da minha coxa, ao mesmo tempo que ele me acariciou uma e outra vez, me provocando, me atormentando.

— Tão pronta para mim. — Ele gemeu. — Tão receptiva, Isabella, minha esposa. — Ele imediatamente tomou posse de um dos meus seios com a boca, movendo sua língua ao longo do pico duro, mordendo a ponta suavemente. Choques de prazer bateram em mim. Sua respiração quente passou por cima da minha carne, e eu respirei fundo, sentindo-me tonta, com a cabeça girando.

— Eu vou te foder, doçura. Eu vou fazer você tomar todos os meus centímetros rígidos, te tornarei fraca da paixão que eu tenho para você. — Ele moveu a mão para fora de entre as minhas coxas. — E quando você achar que não pode segurar mais, eu vou fazer você me montar profundo e duro, a noite toda.

Ele se moveu ligeiramente para trás, levantando a mão, e eu podia ver que seus dedos brilhavam de minha excitação, de minha necessidade por ele. Minha respiração parou quando ele sugou seus dedos em sua boca, lambendo todo o meu desejo fora dos dígitos.

O som que ele fez foi como um animal ferido. Seu abdômen ondulou, os músculos de seu estômago apertando, as depressões e mergulhos eram óbvias sob sua pele bronzeada, tatuada e cicatrizada.

Ele segurou-se, seu eixo duro, tão grande e longo que minha garganta apertou, e acariciou-se da raiz a ponta. Ele estava pronto para mim, e eu me preocupava que talvez ele não se encaixasse, talvez a dor seria demais, mesmo se eu estivesse pronta para ele, eu não poderia pensar direito.

— Você gosta de me ver tocando-me, precisando de você como uma besta?

Eu só podia assentir. Ele continuou a me observar. Com cada pancada que ele dava, o prepúcio era puxado para trás, revelando a fenda e líquido claro na ponta... uma prova de como ele estava excitado, o quanto ele me queria. Aquela era uma realidade emocionante, excitante, e uma que eu agarrei.

 _Isso tudo é por minha causa._


	8. Capítulo 7

**7**

 **EDWARD**

Isabella era tão inocente. Ela era minha, e eu a trataria bem, a faria feliz, contente... Eu a faria saber que não havia mais ninguém no mundo para mim.

Eu estava tentando manter meus desejos sob controle, para não a assustar ou fazê-la pensar que eu era uma fera. Mas eu não podia mais me controlar, não quando ela estava pronta para mim, não quando eu era capaz de gozar antes que eu estivesse até mesmo dentro dela.

E isso não ia acontecer. Quando eu gozasse, eu estaria profundamente em seu corpo, fazendo ela tomar minha semente, fazendo ela cheirar como eu.

Eu a marcaria.

Eu olhei para ela por um momento suspenso, apenas assisti como a luz do fogo lambia seu corpo, suas curvas. O cheiro dela era intoxicante, fazendo-me sentir como se eu tinha tomado quantidades copiosas de hidromel - eu estava bêbado com ela.

Eu levantei uma mecha de suas ondas loiras, alisando os fios entre meus dedos, e trouxe-os ao meu nariz, inalando profundamente. Eu sempre conheceria seu perfume. Eu me imprimiria nela, levaria sua essência em meu corpo para sempre.

Eu a ouvi engolir, vi a linha delgada de sua garganta trabalhando. Eu não queria atormentá-la mais, não queria fazer isso comigo mesmo. Como eu estaria quando me encontrasse pressionando contra ela, empurrando meu pau em sua fenda, sentindo-o deslizar para cima e para baixo de seu calor liso.

— Eu poderia devorá-la até que não sobrasse nada. — Me aproximei

novamente para que nossas bocas estivessem a centímetros de distância. — E ainda assim não seria suficiente, ainda assim eu estaria com fome por você.

Eu assisti enquanto lambia seus lábios vermelhos, suculentos e exuberantes. Eu teria sua boca enrolada em torno do meu pênis em breve. Agora eu precisava senti-la tremer por mim, precisava ter sua vagina apertando meu eixo, levando-se a esse clímax.

— Esta será sua primeira vez, mas eu vou fazer você gritar com prazer. — Seus peitos levantaram-se e caíram, sua respiração era rápida, selvagem. — Sem mais espera.

Eu me inclinei para a frente e reivindiquei sua boca da única maneira que eu conhecia, da única maneira que importava.

Possessivo. Que tudo consome. Brutal.

Ela começou a me beijar desesperadamente, segurando meus ombros com suas pequenas mãos, cavando suas unhas em minha carne, fazendo-me assobiar de prazer.

— Eu estou tão duro para você, Isabella, tão pronto para você, esposa. — Eu sabia que sempre seria assim. — Preciso me sentir enchendo você, preciso que você leve minha semente, para ser marcada por mim.

— Deuses, Edward.

Eu gemi em resposta.

Ela fez barulhos suaves de desespero e necessidade.

Eu deslizei minha mão atrás de sua nuca, enrolei meu dedo em sua carne macia, e beijei mais duro, mais exigente. Quando ela ergueu seus quadris, meu pau deslizou mais rápido, mais forte contra sua fenda, um rosnado baixo derramou de mim.

Eu não conseguia controlar a minha respiração e senti meu pau endurecer

ainda mais, o saco pesado por baixo dele se esticar no meu corpo. Eu rosnei e arrastei minha outra mão por seus quadris esguios, ao longo de seu estômago achatado, e coloquei em seu grande peito. Belisquei seu mamilo até que ela se contorceu debaixo de mim, até que ela fez sons suaves, que tinha sido a meta. Empurrando meu pau contra ela só fez a minha necessidade para ela aumentar.

— Eu faço você se sentir bem, minha mulher?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Isso era bom o suficiente para mim. Comecei a lamber um caminho ao longo da curva de seu pescoço, na cavidade na base dele, e ofeguei contra sua garganta.

— Você me faz sentir bêbado.

— Edward — foi a resposta dela.

— Abra-se para mim, deixe-me ver o que é meu, Isabella.

Minha voz era áspera, áspera de minha excitação. Eu me inclinei para trás, dando espaço, observando como ela obedecia. A visão de seus lábios se espalhando, me mostrando seu centro rosa, sua fenda molhada, me fez gemer como uma fera devastada.

— Por favor. — Minha esposa gemeu. — Eu preciso de você.

Descansando minha testa na dela, eu tentei controlar minha respiração. Eu alcancei entre nós, prendi meu eixo, e acariciei-me por alguns segundos. A cabeça do meu pau estava molhada do constante pré-sêmen que vinha da ponta, e eu sabia que poderia gozar só disso. Ela observou como eu me tocava, e meu corpo inteiro ficou ainda mais tenso com esse fato.

— Espalhe seus lábios para mim. — Eu olhei em seus olhos. — Deixe-me ver quão rosa seu centro é.

E quando ela fez exatamente isso, e eu vi sua vagina abrindo, o lugar que eu dominaria em breve, eu fodidamente me perdi.

 **ISABELLA**

Eu lhe mostrei a parte mais íntima de mim, um lugar que ninguém jamais havia tocado, jamais viu.

E Edward olhou para mim como se eu fosse um banquete e ele estava morrendo de fome.

Eu não pude deixar de olhar para onde ele se agarrava. Ele era tão comprido, tão grosso. Meus músculos internos apertaram-se ao pensar que ele se encaixaria dentro de mim.

Um guerreiro que era tão brutal e bonito.

— Olhe para mim, minha mulher.

Eu me forcei a levantar o olhar da sua impressionante, quase assustadora, masculinidade. Seus olhos me observavam, me encarando com uma intensidade azul que fazia meu coração disparar. Eu não tinha medo dele, embora talvez eu devesse ter. Talvez eu deveria ter sentido mais medo, mais apreensão pelo que ele queria de mim... comigo.

Se fosse possível, eu fiquei mais molhada entre as minhas coxas.

Um corar passou por mim, correndo ao longo de meus membros, ao longo do meu pescoço e rosto. E quanto mais ele me encarava, quanto mais ele me controlava com uma névoa prazerosa, maior a necessidade dele ficava.

Ele colocou suas mãos em minhas coxas internas e deslizou seus grandes dedos ao longo da minha pele, enviando fogo correndo através de mim. E então ele empurrou minhas pernas abertas ainda mais largas, os músculos protestando, gritando, queimando apenas das melhores maneiras.

— Tanto quanto eu quero empurrar em você agora... — Sua garganta trabalhou quando ele engoliu. — ... eu preciso provar você com um desespero que rivaliza com qualquer outra coisa que eu já experimentei.

Meu estômago afundava dentro e para fora enquanto eu respirava rudemente. Ele tinha suas mãos por minha buceta, seus dedos em meus lábios. Ele me separou, o ar frio flutuando ao longo da minha carne exposta. Ele se abaixou entre minhas pernas, sua boca diretamente em minha parte mais íntima.

— Você cheira tão fodidamente bem, parece tão incrível.

Fechei os olhos assim que senti a língua dele em mim, achatada, quente, molhada. Ele me lambeu do buraco da minha buceta para o pequeno nó no topo do meu sexo. Então ele sugou aquele pequeno feixe cheio na sua boca, e minha parte superior do corpo levantou-se da cama nas sensações que bateram em mim.

Ele tinha uma mão debaixo do meu peito, me segurando no lugar enquanto lambia e sugava e me trazia para um lugar que certamente os deuses visitaram.

Ele me abraçou, me lambeu até que eu engasguei, sugando ar, tentando ficar consciente. E então foi como se algo quebrasse dentro de mim, aquele mesmo prazer intenso que me fez subir, agarrar, agarrar algo sólido. Os sons que vinham de mim eram quebrados, implorando. Os sons vindos de Edward eram como um animal ferido, um animal morto de fome.

Só quando tentei afastá-lo, fraca, sensível, Edward recuou. Forcei meus olhos abertos, sem nem mesmo perceber que os tinha fechado. Ele tinha as mãos apoiadas na cama em cada lado dos meus ombros, seu enorme corpo de guerreiro bloqueando todo o resto.

Eu olhei para sua boca, seus lábios brilhantes do que ele estava fazendo para mim, do que ele tinha arrancado de mim. Ele não me fez esperar para saber o que ele faria em seguida. Ele agarrou meu queixo, inclinou-se e beijou-me, forçando-me a provar-me nele. Ele enfiou a mão no meu cabelo e puxou os fios com força. Senti a extensão quente e dura dele pressionar entre minhas coxas enquanto ele continuava a me beijar. Mas o que eu realmente queria era ter seu eixo na minha entrada, empurrando para dentro de mim, esticando-me... possuindo-me.

E então sem quebrar o beijo, ele alcançou entre nossos corpos e teve a ponta de seu pau na entrada do meu corpo. Tudo em mim congelou, se acalmou. Eu não respirei, achei que nem meu coração batia naquele momento.

A ferocidade que cobria seu rosto, e a forma como ele olhou para mim, como se quase esperando a minha permissão para prosseguir, tinha um rubor passando por mim. Este não era apenas um homem, não era apenas meu marido. Ele era um Viking, brutal, cru com poder, talvez até bárbaro quando o tempo o exigia. Ele levava o que queria, sem dúvida, esperando conformidade, submissão. Mas agora ele esperou por mim, esperando para ter certeza que eu estava bem.

Eu alisei minhas mãos sobre seus braços entintados, os músculos flexionando sob meus dedos.

— Estou pronta para você.

Ele gemeu profundamente e fechou seus olhos azuis. — Você é minha. Você me pertence.

Quando ele abriu os olhos novamente, eu podia ver que a verdade refletiu de volta para mim. Isso era sobre eu ser sua posse.

Isso era sobre eu ser dele em todos os sentidos, da mesma forma que ele era meu.

Quando senti seu corpo ficar ainda mais tenso, eu sabia o que estava por vir. Ele empurrou profundamente dentro de mim em um empurrão, rompendo minha virgindade, tornando-me não mais intocada.

Arqueei minhas costas, meus seios empurraram para fora, minha boca se abriu em um grito silencioso. A dor era imensa, seu tamanho me fazia ofegar.

Eu sabia que ele era grande, que haveria desconforto, mas o alongamento, a queima de sua penetração tinham lágrimas se acumulando nos cantos dos meus olhos.

Edward se inclinou e lambeu aquelas lágrimas, as tirou de mim, minha dor, e me deu prazer. Ele começou a se mover então, para frente e para trás, uma e outra vez, lento, fácil, firme. O peso de suas bolas pressionavam no meu traseiro cada vez que ele empurrava em mim.

Ele não disse uma palavra, apenas manteve seus olhos trancados nos meus, sua concentração clara.

Seu peito enorme subiu e caiu enquanto respirava.

— Nunca senti nada tão incrível como estar profundamente em sua buceta. — Edward enterrou-se até o punho em mim, e eu senti meus olhos se alargarem, assim como meus lábios. Meus músculos internos estavam apertando ritmicamente ao redor de sua circunferência.

— Tão bom, minha Isabella. — Ele puxou para fora assim a ponta estava alojada em meu corpo. Uma batida de coração passou, e então ele empurrou para dentro. Nós dois gritamos de prazer.

— Sim. — Eu sussurrei.

Era como se aquela palavra o fizesse desaparecer. Ele ficou primitivo, selvagem então. Seus duros grunhidos alimentaram minha luxúria.

Ele estava me fodendo agora. Não havia outra maneira de dizer o que ele estava fazendo.

Ele se moveu dentro e fora de mim até que nossa pele estava batendo juntas, nosso suor se misturando como um. Edward se afastou e olhou para o comprimento de nossos corpos, onde estávamos conectados. Eu segui o exemplo. Eu gemi ao vê-lo entrando e saindo de mim, seu espesso eixo coberto pelo meu brilhante desejo e meu sangue virginal.

Ele resmungou seu prazer, e o meu aumentou. Eu ofeguei, e ele segurou meus quadris em um aperto tão firme e inflexível. Ele manteve-me no lugar enquanto ele me reivindicava, quando ele me fez saber que eu era dele, usando seu corpo, me levando até os confins do mundo.

Edward enterrou-se profundamente dentro de mim, uma e outra vez, trazendo-me para os céus com cada impulso. Sentia-me cheia, tão esticada, o prazer e a dor se misturando como um só, me deixando louca, enlouquecida por mais.

E então, com um empurrão poderoso, ele empurrou de volta, sua pélvis na minha, empurrando-me para cima do colchão, minhas costas deslizando ao longo das peles, a queimadura intensa e tão boa.

— Deuses. — Ele gemeu, seu corpo tão grande, tão duro acima de mim. Ele me encheu, sua semente quente tocando cada centímetro de mim, escorregando de onde nossos corpos estavam unidos. Ele amaldiçoou e murmurou coisas duras.

Seus olhos estavam fechados, seu pescoço tenso, seu rosto em uma expressão quase dolorosa. Ele finalmente relaxou em cima de mim, seu peso era uma sensação deliciosa.

— É assim que um guerreiro se sente quando encontra aquela que ele quer manter. — Ele soou como se falasse para si mesmo. Ele abriu os olhos e olhou para mim. — É com certeza como Valhalla se sente.

Quando ele saiu de mim, nós dois fizemos sons decepcionados. Antes que eu pudesse me mover, ele tinha seu braço em torno de meu meio, puxando-me firmemente para ele, colocando um beijo no meu ombro.

Nossa pele estava suada, pressionada uma contra a outra, tão erótica, tão agradável. Senti a umidade de seu desejo e o meu nas minhas coxas. Ele enfiou uma mão entre as minhas pernas, como se soubesse o que eu estava pensando. Eu ofeguei e mudei quando ele deslizou um dedo em mim, empurrando sua semente de volta em meu corpo.

— Eu pertenço aqui. Sempre.

Ele mexeu o dedo em mim preguiçosamente, e eu suspirei, sentindo o calor subir em mim novamente.

— Minha. — Ele disse roucamente, e eu me senti perfeita, tanto que eu realmente sorri.

Edward inclinou-se para baixo e beijou minha testa, um ato doce e gentil que parecia tão mal colocado, dado um primeiro olhar para ele. Ele deslizou seu dedo de mim e puxou a pele sobre nós. Senti-me começar a dormir, cheia, segura, feliz. Eu não sabia o que o futuro detinha, mas o que eu sabia era que eu estava exatamente onde eu deveria estar.


	9. Capítulo 8

**8**

 **ISABELLA**

Ar frio passou por cima de mim e abri os olhos. As peles estavam em torno da minha cintura, meu peito estava exposto, e apesar do fogo que queimava no centro da cabana, mantendo tudo quente, eu estava fria.

Porque Edward não estava ao meu lado.

Eu me espreguicei, meu corpo deliciosamente dolorido em todos os lugares certos, e deslizei minha mão para onde ele tinha dormido. As peles estavam geladas, mas a lembrança de seu calor, do que tínhamos compartilhado, ficaria para sempre impresso em minha mente e corpo.

Ele tinha me possuído de uma maneira que nenhum outro homem fez. Ele me reclamou, então eu só desejaria a ele.

Mesmo agora, apenas pensar sobre o que tínhamos feito, o que tínhamos compartilhado na noite anterior, me fez corar.

Eu estava molhada, pronta para ele novamente.

Ouvi grunhidos a pouca distância da cabana, sons de homens lutando, de guerreiros tentando derrotar uns aos outros. Eu tenho um flash da noite em minha aldeia, a morte, a violência.

Saí da cama e peguei um casaco. Coloquei um xale de couro sobre meus ombros, amarrei meu cabelo com um laço de couro e me dirigi para a porta. Eu a abri e olhei em volta, mas não vi nada no início. Me arrisquei longe da cabana, seguindo o barulho, e cheguei a uma multidão de aldeões. Eles estavam em um círculo, e eu podia ver através da distância de corpos, dois homens maciços lutando.

E um deles era Edward.

Quanto mais me aproximava da multidão, mais pessoas me observavam. Eles se separaram, me deixando entrar, me permitindo ver a luta. Não, isso não era uma luta, era um treinamento.

Eu só poderia ficar lá e assistir quando Edward e outro homem enorme lutavam. Eles tinham machados, esbarrando uns com os outros. Seus corpos eram cheios de músculos, sua força saturava o ar, me cobria, me fazendo sentir imensamente feminina. Eu não conseguia tirar meu olhar de Edward. Ele lutava com uma expressão focada, controlada, seus movimentos estrategicamente colocados, precisos. Fiquei paralisada quando os vi lutar mão a mão. Embora fossem igualmente iguais - ou pareciam tão altos em peso - eu podia ver a habilidade nos movimentos de Edward.

Ele disse algo ao outro homem em sua língua nativa. Dando-lhe instruções, eu percebi.

Eu não conseguia me mexer, nem conseguia respirar enquanto eu observava Edward. Movia-se como se fosse um animal selvagem, furtivo, experiente. Eu estava bêbada com ele, a visão deste homem todo meu, esta besta de macho que protegia o que era dele, mesmo que isso significasse matar.

Parecia que dias passaram enquanto eu ficava lá olhando para eles, paralisada por eles. Mas então Edward conseguiu a vantagem, levando o outro Viking para baixo, fazendo-o se render. Edward estava suando, seu peito largo e musculoso subindo e descendo do esforço. Ele estendeu a mão, ajudando o outro macho. Agarraram os antebraços um do outro, um toque de guerreiro.

O outro homem deixou o centro do círculo, e quando eu voltei meu foco de volta para Edward, eu vi que ele me observava. Meu coração trovejou no olhar pesado que ele me deu, o calor entre nós, a química que eu sabia que ele sentia também, movendo-se entre nós poderosamente.

— Sua vez, doçura.

Engoli em seco, sentindo que todos me observavam, esperando para ver o que eu faria, como eu me comportaria.

Estendi a mão e peguei o machado que ele ofereceu, o peso quase fazendo meu braço cair para o meu lado. Mas eu segurei, mantive-me, não deixando a lâmina tocar o chão.

— Me mostre como você se protege. — Ele parou diante de mim, seu machado pronto, embora eu soubesse que ele não iria me machucar, sabia que ele não deixaria nada acontecer comigo. Ele queria que eu fosse capaz de me proteger se eu tivesse, se a necessidade pedisse.

Alguém ao meu lado me entregou um escudo, e juntamente comigo segurando o machado, meus braços doíam, a queimadura se instalando em meus músculos.

— Eu nunca deixaria nada te machucar. — ele disse suavemente. — Mas eu preciso que você seja capaz de lidar com você mesma, no caso de precisar.

Tudo o que eu pensei naquele momento foram aquelas bestas vindo para minha aldeia, tentando pegar o que não era deles.

E então Edward se aproximou, seus olhos focados em mim.

— Sempre mantenha seu olhar sobre a outra pessoa, mas também observe seus lados. — Ele fez uma demonstração de olhar lado a lado. — Inimigos virão para você de todas as direções. Você tem que estar pronta para qualquer coisa.

Eu balancei a cabeça. Minha garganta estava apertada, meu coração acelerado. Ele avançou ainda mais, seus movimentos lentos.

Quando ele levantou o seu machado, eu levantei o escudo. Ele estava indo tão devagar que era fácil o suficiente para eu bloquear seu golpe. Eu senti como se estivesse segurando a minha respiração.

— Agora venha para mim, machado levantado, braço direito. Você quer me bater aqui. — Ele disse e bateu no peito com a mão que segurava o machado. — Você tem que ter certeza de que você dará um golpe fatal, que eles não poderão voltar para você.

Ele deu um passo mais perto. — Porque eles vão, Isabella. Eles virão atrás de você se você não bater neles onde dói.

Eu balancei minha arma, sabendo como me controlar até certo ponto, mas nada como esses guerreiros tinham sido treinados.

Ele bloqueou o movimento.

Mais e mais nós fizemos isso, esbarrando um no outro, jogando este jogo de balançar e bloquear. Eu sabia que ele estava indo fácil comigo, mas eu sentia orgulho em mim por aguentar, por manter isso em andamento. Eu era uma mulher forte por conta própria, e eu não seria derrubada.

Edward via isso em mim, podia ver que eu era uma igual. Essa era uma das razões pelas quais eu me apaixonei por ele.

Essa realização bateu em mim.

Eu tinha me apaixonado por ele, vi minha vida amarrada com a dele, e não queria que isso terminasse.

Meus pensamentos me fizeram hesitar, e Edward estava em mim, seu corpo grande pressionado ao meu.

— Esteja em alerta. Sempre.

Eu me movi para trás, mas tropecei sobre o meu próprio pé. Eu caí para trás, meu machado e escudo caindo do meu alcance. Antes de bater no chão, Edward me tinha, meu corpo apertado contra o dele, sua força me embalando, me protegendo.

Lembrei do pequeno treinamento que eu tinha e puxei minha perna para fora. Ele deve ter antecipado isso, porque ele bloqueou o movimento e recuou. Ele tinha um sorriso no rosto.

— Ótimo, Isabella. Muito bem, minha esposa.

Ele veio até mim, para me subjugar. Bloqueei-o e chutei. Minha perna entrando em contato com seu corpo era um pouco dolorosa, mas me fez sentir viva.

— Eu tenho uma pequena guerreira nas minhas mãos. — Disse ele, sorrindo.

E então ele me pegou em seus braços antes que eu pudesse detê-lo. Eu estava ofegante, respirando com tanta força que senti tonturas. O suor frisou minha testa, deslizando pelo vale entre meus seios. Ele me observou, a diversão desaparecendo, mas ficamos olhando um para o outro.

Ele começou a respirar mais forte também, e eu senti a sua excitação pressionar contra o meu ventre, aquela enorme haste de ferro que me tinha esticado tão bem na noite anterior.

Eu estava ficando excitada.

Durante tanto tempo nenhum de nós se moveu, nem sequer falou. Nós compartilhamos o mesmo ar, nossos focos bloqueados, o fato de que as pessoas estavam ao nosso redor, observando-nos, nem sequer era uma preocupação. Eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo, mas eu me encontrei inclinando e beijando-o, precisando de sua boca na minha.

Ele gemeu, alcançou atrás de mim, e segurou meu cabelo em seu punho. Eu amava a picada de dor, aquele puxão dele me controlando, me possuindo. Eu sentia ele nos movendo para trás e deixei-o me levar embora, a luta esquecida.

Quando eu puxei para trás, eu vi que estávamos na cabana novamente, a privacidade nos rodeando. Embora a verdade era que eu não teria me importado se todos nos visse, observassem o que meu marido, meu Viking me fazia.

Olhei-o nos olhos, vi o fogo nas profundidades azuis, as chamas geladas da paixão, da necessidade. Eu sabia o que estava prestes a acontecer, onde isso estava indo. Eu estava agradavelmente dolorida da noite passada e pronta para mais.

Eu sabia que eu estaria sempre pronta para mais com Edward.

 **EDWARD**

Eu olhei para minha esposa, o vestido creme que ela usava, as flores em sua cabeça, em torno de sua coroa, fazendo-a parecer um presente dos deuses.

Ela era um presente de Odin, meu próprio prêmio para sempre valorizar.

Nós mantivemos nossas espadas, tocando-as, selando nossa união. As palavras que estavam sendo ditas, amarrando-nos juntos, fazendo esta união oficial, jogaram através de mim. Eu era mais forte por causa de Isabella. Todos nos observavam, meus entes queridos, meu povo.

Seu povo agora.

Quando a cerimônia da espada estava terminada, nós seguramos as mãos, um pedaço de tecido entrelaçado ao redor delas e de nossos braços, nos unindo. Durante todo o tempo, Isabella sorriu, seu olhar fixo no meu, a verdade e as emoções genuínas por mim eram claras. Eu amava essa fêmea, desde o momento em que olhei para seus olhos azuis, seu rosto coberto pelo sangue do nosso inimigo.

E então ela era minha aos olhos do meu povo e dos nossos deuses. Eu a puxei para dentro, agarrei sua nuca e beijei-a. Eu não tinha que fazer um grande show disso, mas eu queria. Eu queria que todos vissem que ela era minha, que eu mostraria a ela como eu me sentia por ela, como ela me fazia sentir, não importava onde estivéssemos.

Quando eu me afastei, os aplausos do nosso povo eram altos, nos cercando, nos tornando inteiros.

— Minha esposa. — Sussurrei. Eu coloquei minha mão em seu rosto, beijando-a repetidas vezes, nunca conseguindo o suficiente. Ela veio comigo, teve uma chance no desconhecido. Ela era tão forte.

— Uma festa digna dos deuses.

Todo mundo parecia rugir em uníssono. Isabella riu, seu sorriso largo, seus olhos brilhantes. Puxei-a contra o meu lado, e juntos, nos viramos e olhamos para o nosso povo. Eles aplaudiram, acenando flores, panos coloridos e bandeiras no ar.

Isso era o que eu estava perdendo, o que eu estava procurando, lutando. Eu só não tinha percebido isso até Isabella entrou em minha vida.


	10. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

 **EDWARD**

Olhei como o prazer encheu o rosto de Isabella, vi suas bochechas corarem mais, a boca dela abrir, e ouvi seu grito, acima de tudo. Meu coração trovejou, um tambor de guerra batendo contra minha alma, os próprios céus, como se batessem à porta dos deuses.

— Edward. — Ela sussurrou, e eu gozei, enchendo-a, fazendo-a pegar toda a minha semente.

Quando ela me deixou seco, minhas bolas esvaziadas em sua buceta apertada e quente, eu lentamente me arranquei dela. Nossos corpos estavam cheios de suor, e eu não me impedi de inclinar para a frente e passar a língua entre seus seios. Ela tinha um gosto salgado e doce, e todo meu.

Eu desmoronei ao lado dela, respirando fundo os ventos que chicoteavam ao redor de nosso navio enquanto navegávamos. Olhando para Isabella, fiquei impressionado com o meu amor por ela, pelo fato de eu ter feito seu sorriso diariamente.

— Você está feliz, doçura?

Ela tinha os olhos fechados, mas o sorriso que ela me deu me disse que era. Isso tinha orgulho me enchendo.

— Eu estou. — ela sussurrou. Afastei os cabelos úmidos do rosto dela, deslizei meu dedo pela mandíbula, coloquei no pescoço e continuei descendo. — Estão esperando por nós.

Eu resmunguei, sem me importar se os outros guerreiros estavam na cabana principal com hidromel e comida. Eu prefiro morrer de fome e, por favor, de minha esposa a qualquer dia.

— Diga-me que você está feliz, que eu faço você assim.

Ela se virou e me encarou, e eu deslizei minha mão para baixo de sua barriga. Meu filho descansava lá, seguro, quente, saudável. Ela tinha a mão dela sobre a minha, seu sorriso ainda no lugar.

— Você me faz mais feliz do que posso dizer em palavras.

Inclinei-me e beijei-a, respirando fundo, a própria essência dela.

— Você gostaria que as coisas fossem diferentes, que você pudesse mudar sua decisão de ficar comigo?

Ela balançou a cabeça instantaneamente.

— Nunca. — Ela sussurrou. — Isto é onde eu pertenço. Eu sabia disso no momento que eu olhei em seus olhos na minha aldeia destruída. Eu sabia que devia estar aqui com você. Não consigo explicar nada disso, mas não quero. Quero poder desfrutar disso, não me preocupando com nada mais porque sei que é aqui que eu deveria estar, ao seu lado.

Eu a puxei para perto, a mantive enfiada contra mim, minha mão em sua barriga, minha vida contente.

— Você está exatamente onde você deveria estar. Bem aqui. Comigo.

 **ISABELLA**

 _Nove meses depois..._

— Tão forte, tão bonita.

Eu podia ouvir Edward, mas meu coração estava trovejando em meus ouvidos, meu corpo estava úmido de suor, e a dor que eu sentia atormentando todo o meu corpo. Mas tudo isso valeu a pena. Eu estava indo ter nosso bebê. Nossas vidas mudariam para melhor. O cheiro de ervas e as tradições de nosso povo nos cercaram.

E então minha criança nasceu - nosso filho ou filha - e parecia que os céus se abriram, derrubaram os deuses e Valhalla em minha vida.

O pequeno grito que veio era de um guerreiro. Se menino ou menina, este pequeno bebê seria forte, seria orgulhoso de onde ele ou ela tinha vindo.

— Um filho. — Disse Edward com orgulho. Senti meu sorriso se estender pelo meu rosto. Uma vez que o bebê foi limpo e embrulhado em pano quente, Edward entregou-me. — Um filho, Isabella. — Ele se inclinou e me beijou na testa. — Você me faz tão feliz. — Eu sorri para meu marido. Então nós dois olhamos para baixo em nosso filho.

— Pequeno Lachlan. — Eu sussurrei, tocando sua cabeça, o cabelo loiro como o pelo mais macio que eu já senti. — Ele vai ser forte, saberá lutar, se defender. — Eu balancei a cabeça.

— Ele saberá que sua família, seu povo o amam.

Olhei para Edward então.

— Ele saberá da nossa história, do nosso caminho.

Edward descansou sua testa na minha, e respiramos o mesmo ar.

Família não era apenas sobre Edward e eu juntos. Não era apenas sobre o bebê que tínhamos concebido em nossa comunidade.

Era sobre o mundo em que estávamos, as pessoas que nos cercavam e o amor que tínhamos um pelo outro. Eu sabia que, sem Edward, sem eu concordar em vir com ele, meu futuro teria sido sombrio e escuro.

Foi o meu Viking que fez o meu mundo brilhante, me fez olhar para cada dia com uma atitude positiva, e trouxe este pequeno bebê em nossas vidas.

Juntos, fomos mais fortes do que qualquer outra coisa. Ele era meu Viking, e eu era a mulher forte ao seu lado.

 ** _Fim._**

* * *

 **Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado, foi uma delícia adaptar essa história, haha. Como sempre, não esqueçam de comentar e dizer se gostariam de ler mais adaptações por aqui, sem respostas não tem como eu continuar postando as fics em. Um beijo e um abraço da _Aino Cullen_ , até a próxima!**


End file.
